The Battle for Danielle
by Ranwynne
Summary: Rated pg-13 for suggestive themes. Takes place a year after Henry and Danielle's marriage. Danielle has been kidnapped! Can Henry find her?
1. Default Chapter

The Battle for Danielle Part 1.  
  
Author's note: I do not own any of the original characters, only the plot!  
  
Summary: Rated pg-13 for suggestive themes. Takes place a year after Henry and Danielle's marriage. Danielle has been kidnapped! Can Henry find her?  
  
  
  
  
  
    
  
    
  
Monsieur Pierre Le Pieu slowly snuck down the long corridor that led down to the servant's wing. After many minutes avoiding guards (He was not welcome in the castle per Prince Henry's orders) and servants, he finally reached his destination.   
  
    
  
He stopped at the last door in the corridor and knocked three times. A tall, feminine figure opened the door. "Baroness." Le Pieu bowed. The tall woman gestured for him to enter her small room after making sure that no one was watching. The room was no larger than a prison cell with two beds…There was a small window on the wall opposite the door. Two beds were on opposite walls with a wash basin in the middle. The room wreaked with the smell of mildew.   
  
    
  
"Monsieur." Rodmilla de Ghent smiled as she closed and barred the door behind him. He saw Marguerite sitting demurely on one of the two beds that were in the room. He wondered why he had been summoned here.  
  
It was obvious that the year of hard work had not been kind to the former Baroness nor her daughter. Dressed in a servant's garb, Rodmilla was no longer as beautiful as she had once been. Her face was now haggared, and hands were calloused. Marguerite's once golden hair had lost some of its luster, and she too now wore a haggard appearance.   
  
    
  
Rodmilla walked behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. Le Pieu tried not to cringe at her touch. "You must be wondering why I summoned you here." Le Pieu nodded. She glanced over at Marguerite who was still sitting on the bed.   
  
    
  
He raised a questioning eyebrow towards the former Baroness. "I believe we may have figured out a way to get Marguerite crowned Princess of France. We need to get her pregnant." Rodmilla said smugly.  
  
    
  
Le Pieu could not believe what he had just heard. "You want Marguerite pregnant. What has this got to do with me and the Crown of France?" he asked, still not too sure of what the former Baroness wanted.  
  
    
  
Rodmilla smirked, satisfied that she now had his attention. "Prince Henry will be here tomorrow inspecting the Servant's Wing per suggestion of Danielle. If we can get Marguerite pregnant, everyone will believe that her child is Henry's. His parents will force an annulment of his marriage to Danielle, and force him to marry Marguerite...as she is carrying his child."   
  
    
  
Le Pieu nodded. Sounded like a reasonable plan, considering the King and Queen had made several changes since Henry and Danielle were married. They had forced several marriages between the courtiers because of illegitimate children and annulled several as well, but how was Marguerite going to get pregnant, and what if someone saw through the ruse? This would be grounds for treason.  
  
    
  
Le Pieu looked at Rodmilla blankly...still not understanding what his part in all of this would be. "and what is the point of my being here madame?" he asked.   
  
    
  
Rodmilla smiled, knowing that her plan would and must succeed. "I need someone to impregnate Marguerite. I also need Danielle out of the picture."  
  
It suddenly dawned on him that Rodmilla wanted him to sleep with Marguerite…"You can't be serious!" Le Pieu sputtered. "If anyone finds out that I slept with Marguerite, we would be forcibly wed, or possibly executed for treason!" He had to know what was in this for him. "If I decide to do what you ask, what is in it for me?"  
  
Rodmilla's face suddenly turned cold and calculating as she plotted her revenge against Danielle. "Danielle. She was yours to begin with and Prince Henry took her away from you. Get Marguerite pregnant with your child and Danielle is yours to do with as you please."  
  
  


	2. Part 2

The Battle for Danielle Part 2  
  
"Monsieur, my plan cannot, and will not fail." Rodmilla reassured him.  
Le Pieu had already formulated a plan to acquire Danielle. Once she  
was his, he would take her to his castle in England where she would  
not be found, for he knew that once Danielle went missing, Prince  
Henry would search the entire kingdom for her, and would not stop  
until she was found. "I will agree to your plan on one condition. I  
take Danielle to my castle in England where she will not be found." He  
said.  
  
Rodmilla's eyes narrowed to slits. "Agreed. Margurite, you know what  
you have to do. I will leave the two of you alone now. Tata!" As  
Rodmilla left room, Le Pieu smiled lustfully at Marguerite, who tried  
not to cringe at his gaze.  
  
Rodmilla closed the door behind her. She stood just outside to make  
sure everything went as planned. About ten minutes later, she heard Le  
Pieu's determined grunting, and Margurite's cries of pleasure.  
Rodmilla smiled, knowing that phase one of her plan had been  
completed. Hopefully within a few weeks, Marguerite would bear the  
results of their union.  
  
A few minutes later, Le Pieu emerged from the small room feeling quite  
satisfied. Rodmilla raised a questioning eyebrow. "It has been done."  
Le Pieu slyly glanced towards the small room "I require more payment."  
After all, if he was to be the father of the next Prince or Princess  
of France, he wanted to be compensated for his time.  
  
"You will receive the rest of your payment when Margurite is crowned  
Princess of France" Rodmilla said sweetly. She would then make sure he  
would be banished from France to ensure the secrecy of their child's  
parentage. She then told him the rest of her plan.  
  
After Pierre Le Pieu left, Rodmilla went into her small quarters she  
shared with Margurite. She had come to realize what a spoiled,  
selfish, cow her daughter truly was. She had tried begging for  
separate quarters, but it seemed she was doomed to spend the rest of  
her life in these small quarters with her daughter. Not if she had  
anything to do with it. Once Marguerite was crowned Princess, she,  
Rodmilla, would be the power behind the throne.and that was all she  
desired.  
  
Marguerite was damp after her romp with Le Pieu. She was just  
finishing up putting on her servant's dress. She had never felt so  
dirty in her entire life. She cringed everytime she thought of him  
touching her. "Oh that disqusting man!" She whined. "I feel so dirty,  
I do not even know why I agreed to him even touching me! UGH!"  
  
  
Rodmilla closed her eyes in frustration. "and WHY do I have to be the  
one to carry that man's disqusting child?" Marguerite went on. That  
was the last straw.  
  
"Do you, or do you not want to be a Princess?" the former Baroness  
snapped. "this is the only way to secure what is rightfully yours.  
Furthermore. From this point on, this child is NOT Le Pieu's. It is  
Prince Henry's. It will be a little prince or princess." At this,  
Marguerite threw herself onto her bed. "I still don't see why I have  
to bear that man's child."  
  
Rodmilla seethed with frustration and clenched her fists. "For the  
hundredth time, Precious. It will secure your chances to become a  
Princess. Danielle has not been able to produce an heir in the year  
that they have been married. Now is your chance." she said through  
clenched teeth. "Do you understand?"  
  
Marguerite reluctantly nodded, knowing that her mother's plan was  
flawless as far as she could see, AND they would get revenge on  
Danielle. "Yes, Mother." she said. Rodmilla breathed a sigh of relief.  
Now, all they had to do was wait until tomorrow.  
  
The next day  
  
Danielle woke up feeling very ill and about to get sick to her  
stomach. This had been going on for the last couple of weeks, she was  
convinced that it was just a touch of the flu. She would not eat her  
breakfast. It had tasted funny. In fact, everything tasted funny  
lately. She was tired all the time...which was unlike her.  
  
As she and Henry were dressing, a concerned Henry told her that she  
would see the Royal Physician this morning...while he was inspecting  
the servants quarters. Danielle naturally protested, she wanted to  
accompany her husband on his inspection, but Henry had insisted. By  
the time Henry left, the physician had already arrived. She would be  
joining Henry later.  
  
"Milady" Dr. Peter Franz bowed. Danielle rolled her eyes. She had  
insisted several times that Peter call her by her name...and dispense  
with the titles. Dr. Franz was a middle aged man, and reminded her of  
Leonardo da Vinci.In fact, Dr. Franz had come highly recommended by  
the artist, as the good doctor was one of the old man's good friends.  
  
The Princess insisted that she was alright, that it was just a touch  
of the flu, and he did not need to examine her. The doctor insisted.  
Peter asked what her symptoms were. As Danielle described them, a  
knowing look came over his face. "Milady...When was the last time you  
had your cycles?" Danielle blushed, embarrassed at having to answer  
such a personal question.  
  
  
"It has been about a month and a half" she said shyly. Suddenly it  
dawned on her. She was pregnant! Peter looked at her after a thorough  
examination and confirmed her suspisions. "Milady, You are pregnant.  
You are about six weeks along, and will be due in June."  
  
Danielle was breathless. A baby?!?! Henry would be estatic! She  
couldn't wait to tell him the news. "Henry will have a stroke!" she  
said happily. "thank you Doctor." Peter got his things and left.  
  
With the help of her personal attendant, Josephine, Danielle finished  
putting on her gown. She had chosen Henry's favorite light blue dress  
that resembed her mother's dress. "Thank you, Josephine." Danielle  
said as she finished dressing. Suddenly, she needed to be alone and  
think. "I think I will be taking a walk before joining my husband." 


	3. Part 3

The Battle for Danielle part 3  
  
  
  
    
  
As Josephine left the room, Danielle decided she needed some time to herself....to think about the future and about the child she now carried inside her. She wanted to try to get away from the personal guard that Henry had assigned to her. She appreciated why Henry assigned the guard to her, but having a guard and her ladies in waiting accompany her every where she went tended to grate on her nerves.   
  
    
  
She also knew that there would not be anyone in the stables at this hour of the day. They would be breaking for lunch. She grabbed her grey cloak. She peered out her door and saw Josephine talking to Captain Charles LaFond. Now was the perfect opportunity for her to sneak out unnoticed.   
  
    
  
She snuck into the corridor and ran all the way to the stables without anyone catching on to what she was doing. The stables were indeed empty. She found her horse, Featherfoot (The black Arabian Stallion that Henry had given her as a wedding present)and saddled him. She was the only one who could ride the spirited horse.   
  
    
  
"Ya!" She shouted and rode off towards the woods away from Hauteford. When she was some considerable distance from Hauteford, she slowed her horse to a steady pace. She recognized her surroundings. She came out into a clearing near the Gypsy camp.   
  
    
  
As she rode into the clearing, Featherfoot reared, startled. Danielle fought to control her horse, while she did so, she glanced around to find out what startled her horse. She screamed. Standing in front of her were Le Pieu and his men. Featherfoot reared again, this time, throwing his rider to the ground where she fell unconsious.  
  
    
  
Le Pieu walked over to her, and checked to make sure she was still alive. He did not want her hurt. He tore a large piece of cloth from her gown, and sprinkled some goat's blood on it. He then tied it to the horses saddle and gave the horse its head. He knew once the horse returned to the palace, that Prince Henry would launch an all out search for Danielle. Hopefully she would be presumed dead.   
  
    
  
He had his men put Danielle in chains...He knew from experience that she would try to escape, and he was not going to allow that to happen. If Danielle should escape, then their plans would be in jeapordy. He threw her over his horse and rode off towards his castle. 


	4. Part 4

The Battle for Danielle Part 4  
  
  
  
    
  
I am going to back track a bit...While Le Pieu was in the process of kidnapping Danielle...Here is what went on with Prince Henry and Marguerite.   
  
    
  
    
  
Prince Henry of France was taking a tour of the Servant's Wing on the advice of his wife. Accompaning him was his personal guard Captian Marc Laurent.   
  
    
  
He was not looking foward to inspecting the former Baroness' quarters. He would have rather Danielle be there with him and he could not wait until she was able to join him. He wanted Rodmilla to see how happy they were.   
  
    
  
He came to the last door in the corridor. Henry motioned for them to stop. "Stay here." He said to Laurent. "This won't take long." Henry knocked on the door. Marguerite answered. Suddenly, he knew he just made a horrible mistake by not allowing Laurent to accompany him into Rodmilla and Marguerite's room. As soon as he entered the room, Marguerite slid behind him, closed and locked the door. "What are you doing, Madame?" Henry asked suspiciously.   
  
    
  
Maurguerite began to massage Henry's shoulders. "Would you just relax, Your Highness?" she whispered seductively into his ear. Henry pushed her away, disqusted by her touch. "You are out of line Madame."   
  
    
  
While Henry was being forced into Marguerite's clutches, Rodmilla waylaid Captain Laurent. "So Captain, what do you see in Jacqueline anyway? Surely there are much prettier women in the kingdom. She is so....fat and ugly." Rodmilla asked.   
  
    
  
Captain Marc Laurent could not believe he was hearing this about his beloved wife. Marc and Jacqueline de Ghent had been married for about nine months now. They had had a small wedding, with only their closest friends and family attending. Jacqueline had not wanted nor desired her mother and Marguerite to know or attend the wedding. Jacqueline was expecting their first child.   
  
    
  
"Madame" Laurent glared at her, resisting the urge to strangle the very life out of the former Baroness. "You will not talk about my beloved WIFE that way." It had the desired effect. Rodmilla stopped in mid-sentence "Wife?" she asked, surprised that anyone would choose Jacqueline over Marguerite.  
  
    
  
All of a sudden, they heard a woman cry out with pleasure. Laurent realized it was coming from Rodmilla's quarters. Henry finally fled from the room...as if fleeing for his life.   
  
    
  
Laurent ran upto him...relieved to have an excuse to flee Rodmilla's presence (Rodmilla lurked in the corridor unbeknownst to the Prince and the Captain). "Henry!" Laurent snapped (Being the best friend of the Prince of France, he was allowed certain priveleges). "what happened?"   
  
    
  
Henry finally slowed down when there was no apparent sign of Rodmilla or of Marguerite. "I went to inspect the former Baroness's quarters, and Marguerite locked me in. She removed her clothes and started screaming. She tried to seduce me." Henry shuddered, trying to force the image of Marguerite out of his mind. "that woman and her mother will stop at nothing to get their clutches into my crown."   
  
    
  
Laurent panicked, realizing what the Prince had just said, and that they had been alone. "Henry...You and she didn't....did you?" he asked. Henry stopped and stared at Laurent in complete and total shock, at first, he was angry with what his friend was accusing him of, but then, Henry realized, if the situation were reversed, he would have jumped to the same conclusion. "NO! I didn't. Even if I could, I wouldn't touch Marguerite with a ten foot stick. No telling where that woman's been." He reassured Laurent "Besides, I love Danielle to much to do that to her."   
  
    
  
Just then, Captain Charles LaFond came running up to them. "Your Highness. Thank god I found you!" LaFond slowed down "The Princess...Is she with you?" he asked desperately. He knew that once Prince Henry found out that his wife was missing, he would have his head.   
  
    
  
Henry came to a full stop "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. "I thought she was with you? You are Supposed to be Guarding her." Henry snapped.   
  
    
  
"She is gone, Sire." Charles said. "I have looked everywhere I can think of. After the physician left, Josephine left. I went back into her rooms to check on her, and she was gone."   
  
    
  
Henry was alarmed. This was not the first time Danielle had "disappeared", but he could not shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Just then, a page ran upto them "Your Highness" he bowed. "The stablemaster needs to see you immediately." Henry rolled his eyes, and started off for his chambers. He did not have time for this. He needed to find Danielle and he needed to find her NOW. "Not now, young one. Tell him I will see him as soon as I possibly can." He turned to walk away from the page.   
  
    
  
He felt a tugging on his tunic. "Sire." The page said urgently. "It is about the Princess." That convinced Henry to listen. He wondered why the stablemaster needed to see him about Danielle. "On my way." he said. They ran to the stables, where Jean was frantic. "Your Highness!" He bowed. "Thank God you are here! I wish to show you something very odd and important."   
  
    
  
Jean led Henry to Featherfoot. "I came back from my luncheon, and found him missing. I assumed Her Highness had decided to go for a ride, as she is the only one who can ride him. A little while longer, he came back riderless."   
  
    
  
That scared Henry. Both Jean and Henry knew that Danielle was the only person who could ride Featherfoot. "There was also this tied to the saddle" Jean handed him a rather large piece of light blue cloth splattered with blood. This was the reason Jean had sent for the Prince. He immediately recognized the piece of cloth from one of the Princess' gowns. Henry recognized it as a piece of his favorite gown.   
  
    
  
Henry looked at Laurent with fear in his eyes. "Captain, send out a search party. Send men out to the Manor, and I will go to the Gypsies. Also, send messengers to Davinci, and Gustave."   
  
    
  
Laurent bowed and left to follow his orders. Henry saddled his horse and rode off towards the Gypsy camp. As he neared the clearing near the Gypsy camp, he saw hoof marks in the ground. He dismounted to investigate. He found Danielle's light blue headpiece that she often wore when she donned his favorite gown. His heart clinched with concern and fear that Danielle was badly hurt or worse. He clutched the headpiece to his chest and fought back the tears that threatened to break free.   
  
    
  
"Oh God, Danielle!" Henry cried out "I WILL find you!! I hope to God you are ok." 


	5. Part 5

The Battle for Danielle Part 5  
  
    
  
Danielle woke to unfamiliar surroundings, and a pounding headache. As she began to move about, she heard the rattling of metal against metal, and she realized she was in chains. The room smelled murky, damp and of mildew. There wasn't much to this room, just a bed and a dresser. The bed was just a bench with a few blankets and a small pillow. The dresser was falling apart, and was missing a few drawers. The room itself was very small. There was a window, but it was not big enough to be noticed.   
  
    
  
Danielle groaned and sat up, trying to ignore the pounding headache that threatened to split her head apart. She immediately wished she hadn't done so. She was very dizzy, and nauseous. She fell back onto the bed, unable to move. Looking around the room, she wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was confronting Le Pieu and his men in the clearing.   
  
    
  
She waited a few moments for the room to stop spinning before she attempted to get up again and walked to the door. It was locked. A few moments later, she heard movement and someone unlocking the door. The huge wooden door creaked open and Le Pieu himself came in.   
  
    
  
"Danielle." he said. "you are awake now."  
  
She glared at him, angry that he, of all people, should address her so informally. "You will not address me so imformally, Sir." she said icily.   
  
Le Pieu forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I will address you however I please. Let me get one thing straight. You are now my servant. I am taking you to another location. Do not count on being found, as the Royal Family does not know of its existance." Danielle tried to pull away, repulsed by his appearance and his touch. "Do not think I won't hesitate to kill you or force myself upon you. You Will be my servant." With that, he threw her down onto the bed.   
  
    
  
Danielle knew she had no choice but to become Le Pieu's servant, at least until she was able to escape. She had to protect her baby. "Well?" Le Pieu demanded, silently pleased that he had finally gotten what was due to him. "What is your choice Milady. Become my servant? or have something worse happen to you."   
  
    
  
"Fine. I will become your servant then." she said, knowing that once she became his servant, her chance for escape would dwindle. Le Pieu grinned "I knew you would see it my way, M'Lady."   
  
The next morning, Le Pieu came into Danielle's room and drug her outside. He forced her into a covered carriage.   
  
    
  
While riding in the carriage, Danielle started sobbing. "Oh Henry! I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone out riding by myself."   
  
    
  
A few hours later, they came to a small village by the English Channel. Le Pieu had drug Danielle to the docks where his boat was waiting. He pushed her across the gang plank into the boat.   
  
    
  
Danielle prayed for Henry to come and rescue her. When the boat pulled out from the docks, she lost all hope.   
  
    
  
Back at Hauteford----   
  
    
  
Henry rode towards the Gypsy camp. When he arrived, the Gypsy's had greeted him warmly. He walked up to the Count and Countess. "The Princess....Have you seen her?" He asked desperately. The Count shook his head. "No. She has not been here in quite some time."   
  
    
  
The Count was immediately concerned with the fact that the Princess was missing. He and his wife had both become very fond of both Henry and Danielle. "We will help in the search for her." The Count gave orders for his men to cooperate with the Royal Family to find Danielle.   
  
    
  
Henry rode in silence. He arrived back at Hautefort in full hope that Danielle had returned. When he reached the throne room, Queen Marie instantly reached her son. "Henry." she said worriedly. "Any news, Mother? Is she here?" he asked hopefully.   
  
    
  
Marie shook her head. "No. We have searched everywhere. No one seems to know where she is."   
  
    
  
Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks as Henry and the rest of the Royal Family continued their desperate search for Danielle. King Francis was about to give up the search and declare Danielle dead as much as he believed that for Henry's sake she would be found.   
  
    
  
About six weeks later as the King and Queen were getting ready to dismiss the Court for the day, a page announced the former Baroness and Marguerite. King Francis inwardly groaned. He had hoped to never see these two again.   
  
    
  
"Your Majesties." Rodmilla de Ghent curtsied. "I believe I bring some happy news to this solemn Court." Marguerite came forward. "My Daughter, Marguerite is pregnant." Rodmilla smiled. Henry glared defiantly at her.   
  
    
  
"It is true, Sire." The Royal Physician said. "I examined her the other day. She is about six weeks along."   
  
    
  
"And  who is the father of the child, Marguerite. Has he been notified?" The Queen asked. Marguerite smiled a little. "He has been now, Your Majesty. The father is Prince Henry." She said demurely. 


	6. Part 6

The Battle for Danielle Part 6 By Erin   
  
The Royal Family stared in shock at Marguerite, who had just announced that she was pregnant - with Henry's child no less. Henry finally attempted to take control of the situation. "Marguerite." He finally sputtered out "I do not know what you are talking about. I do not know how the child could be mine as I never slept with you. I love Danielle too much to do that to her. Not you."   
  
At this, the room started buzzing again. Rodmilla stepped forward. "Is it not true that you were alone with my daughter just about six weeks agao when you inspected the servant's wing, Your Highness?" she asked.   
  
Henry stood speechless...unable to believe what he was hearing. There really was no way for him to deny the alligations against him. "Yes. I was alone with your daughter, but I did not touch her. I swear this on my honor as a man and a husband." he said desperately.  
  
  
  
The Lady Jacqueline Laurent could not believe what she was seeing. She clutched her husband's arm. "Oh Marc!" she whispered. "Please tell me it's not true!"   
  
Laurent looked into his wife's beautiful eyes. "Jackie dearest. I do not know what to tell you, for I do not know myself. All that I can tell you is that when we were inspecting the Servant's Wing, Marguerite had tried to seduce Henry." Laurent said.   
  
He saw anger and embarrasment creeping into Jacqueline's face. "That sounds just like something my mother and sister would try. I am ashamed to be related to them." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I would not be surprised to hear that they had something to do with Danielle's disappearance. I do hope she is found soon!"   
  
Laurent gathered his wife into his arms. "Jackie" he said softly "You are not like them. You are too sweet and kind. Which is the way I like you." With that, he planted a kiss upon her forehead and held her close.   
  
The King dismissed the Court and gestured for the Prince to follow them into their private study just off the throne room. Laurent and Jacqueline followed as well. Henry started pacing around the room. "I tell you, I did not even touch that disqusting girl. I won't do that to Danielle. I love Danielle too much"  
  
  
  
Francis and Marie looked at each other. "Captain Laurent." The Queen began. "Can you think of any time that Henry would have seen Marguerite alone?"   
  
Laurent sighed. This was not going to be easy. He relayed what had happened the day they inspected the servant's wing, which coincidently was the day Danielle disappeared. "I do not know what happened in that room." he said after explaining the Marguerite had literally forced Henry into the room. "I was not there."   
  
Danielle put her dress on. Le Pieu had forced her to wear servants clothing as he now saw her as nothing but a servant. She had requested larger sized clothing...to hide her condition. Even though she was three and a half months pregnant, she was beginning to show.   
  
He wanted her to work in the kitchens today. She groaned. The smell of food absolutely nauseated her. Just before she left her room (cell was more like it), she placed her hand on her stomach and quietly said to her baby "My love, you will not be born here. I will get the both of us out of here soon. I hope to god your father will figure out where we are soon." and went on to do her assigned chores. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7   
  
    
  
Later that evening, Danielle knew that she had to escape, not for herself, but for her child. Her child would be the Crown Prince or Princess of France. They would not be expecting her to attempt an escape tonight. Le Pieu had announced that he would be away from his castle for a few days. Now was the perfect chance.   
  
    
  
She waited until the castle was quiet and everyone would be asleep. She grabbed the water pitcher that sat on her dresser and opened her door. Her guard was there as she'd expected. She hit him over the head with the pitcher and drug him into her room.   
  
    
  
She stole quietly down the hall, moving slowly as not to rattle the chains around her ankles. She knew where Le Pieu kept the key. It was in his private study. Just as she reached his study, a hand clamped across her mouth. She attempted to scream. Another arm was wrapped around her neck.   
  
    
  
"Madame." a voice snapped. She froze. Le Pieu! "I knew you were going to try something tonight, which is why I made my announcement." He pulled her back to her room, threw her in and locked the door.   
  
    
  
Danielle sat down on the bed and started sobbing. She knew Henry had no idea where she was, she could only hope that they had not stopped looking for her.   
  
    
  
A few minutes later, Le Pieu walked into the room grinning from ear to ear. "I have it on good authority, Danielle, that Marguerite is pregnant with Henry's child, and they will be wed as soon as possible. Your marriage to Prince Henry will be annulled, which will make you as good as mine." He said smugly.   
  
    
  
The Next Day.   
  
    
  
Jacqueline had heard that her mother and sister had moved into the Palace. She wanted to see how they were doing, even though she had vowed never to see them again. when she neared their room, she caught a bit of their conversation. "My dear." She heard Rodmilla say "Danielle is quite out of the picture. No one knows where she is. They'll never find her. Le Pieu has her at his castle in England."   
  
    
  
Marguerite huffed. "Once this child is born, won't they figure out it is not Henry's?" she asked. Rodmilla sighed. "My dear, one thing you must understand. All babies look alike."   
  
    
  
Jacqueline gasped. She seethed with anger. Of all the nerve! Why her mother and Marguerite would constantly plot to hurt Danielle, who had done nothing to deserve their wrath. Just then, she felt a liquid sensation between her legs. She realized that her water had broken. "Oh god!" she thought. "If I can only make it to Marc in time!"   
  
    
  
Jacqueline knew Laurent was in the Royal Family's private chambers, which was clear on the other side of the castle. She had made it to the throne room when she felt her first contraction. She fell to the floor screaming. 


	8. Part 8

The Battle for Danielle Part 8  
  
Jacqueline had never felt so much pain. She could not get up. "Someone! Please....Help me!" she screamed. She screamed again as another contraction wracked her body. This time, the urge to push was strong.  
  
  
  
Laurent had been on the way for his routine inspection of his troops. As he passed the throne room he heard screaming. He realized it was Jacqueline and rushed into the throne room. He rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms. "Jackie..what is the matter?" he asked very concerned.  
  
  
  
Jacqueline continued screaming and fighting the urge to bear down. "Marc!" she cried. "The baby, I can't stop it." another contraction ripped through her. Laurent sprung into action. He called out to a servant "Go get the Royal Physician and the midwife NOW!" The servant scurried off.  
  
  
  
Queen Marie had heard the commotion and walked in the room. She saw Jacqueline on the floor and ran to them. Laurent looked up at the Queen with relief in his eyes. "Don't bother getting up, Marc." Marie said.   
  
Marie removed Jacqueline's undergarments "I am sorry my dear, but it is a necessity."   
  
Jacqueline barely heard her. Her voice was growing weaker. "Oh God Marc, Make it stop!" Jacqueline was sobbing.   
  
"We have already sent for the midwife and the doctor." Laurent said. Marie nodded with approval "Good" she said "You!" she called out to a passing servant "Go bring me some boiling water and towels." The servant bowed.   
  
A few moments later, the midwife and the doctor arrived. The baby was already half way out. The midwife delivered the baby. Jacqueline started crying. Laurent had tears in his eyes as well, and kissed his wife. The midwife wrapped the baby into swaddling cloths, and handed her to Jacqueline. "Congratulations, Milady! It's a girl!"   
  
Jacqueline held her daughter. "Oh Marc! she is so beautiful!" she said softly. Laurent kissed his wife again "Just like her mother. What shall we name her?"   
  
Jacqueline thought a moment. "I have the perfect name." she said sleepily. "Danielle Augusta Marie Laurent." Laurent nodded in approval. "Danielle after my sister, Augusta after my stepfather and Marie after the Queen." The midwife took the baby to clean her, and the doctor examined Jacqueline.   
  
"She will recover, although I recommend bed rest for the next month or two. You should be able to move her...although I don't recommend moving her too much." he said   
  
"There are rooms down the corridor from here which she can have. Jacqueline and Marc are welcome here anytime." she said. Jacqueline tried to sit up...she wanted to tell them what she had learned that morning about Danielle. "Marc" she said hoarsely.   
  
The midwife gave baby Danielle to Jacqueline as Laurent gently picked them up. They carried them to the rooms the Queen had given them. After Jacqueline was settled in the bed, she struggled to stay awake. Laurent stood by her side. "Marc" she whispered "I have something to tell you."   
  
"Shhh!" Laurent said gently "You need to rest Jackie. Please, go to sleep" and began to stroke her hair. Jacqueline insisted. "I have information about Danielle"   
  
That got Laurent's attention "What about Danielle, Beloved?" he asked. Jacqueline explained what had happened that morning when she overheard her stepmother and Marguerite. "I do not know where in England."   
  
"Damn them!" Laurent cried, angry that his in-laws would still continue to plot against Danielle. "But that still doesn't change the fact that Marguerite is pregnant with Henry's child." he said   
  
Jacqueline shook her head "It does. It is not Henry's child. Marguerite has indeed tried to seduce Henry." Jacqueline could not stay awake. She fell into a deep sleep.   
  
While his wife was sleeping, Laurent decided it was time to see Henry. He decided to bring his daughter along. he found the Prince in his rooms standing by the window. "Your Highness" Laurent bowed.   
  
Henry turned around to face Laurent. "Hello Marc." he said listlessly. Henry noticed that Laurent was smiling widely "What are you so happy about?" he asked. Henry noticed the sleeping baby in his arms "Marc...the baby??" he asked.   
  
Laurent grinned widely "Sire....May I present my baby daughter the Lady Danielle Augusta Marie Laurent"   
  
Henry clapped the Captain on the back. "My Danielle will absolutely love her!"   
  
Laurent's face suddenly grew serious at the mention of the missing Princess. "Henry." he said "I have news of Danielle." 


End file.
